beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Gladstone
Ryan Gladstone is the main antagonist of BeyWheelz. He is the esteemed chairman of DREAM whose left hand was injured in an unfortunate accident, forcing him to give up wheeling. He has dedicated his life to fostering the growth of BeyWheelers. Before his accident, he used a Claw Shredder Kerbecs, which is now embedded into a trophy on his desk. He is revealed to be the true leader of the Dominators. Physical Appearance Ryan is small for his age with a slim build and odd-eyes. He has dim blue hair that drapes over in bangs but also has spiked sideburns. He unfortunately lost his left hand, but was replaced with prosthetic and covered by a black glove. He wears a gold themed jacket with red designs and black diamond pins on its gray collar. He also wears blue pants that tuck into his white boots with silver gems on the sides. When meeting with the Dominators, he wears a dark robe with a large hood that covers his face. In episode 13, he utilizes a mechanical forearm with a BeyWheelz launcher attached to it in order to battle against Odin and Sho. It is currently unknown whether it is simply a gauntlet or a prosthetic, but it does contain devices that vastly increase his launching power. Personality Ryan is a caring and respectable person who loves the sport of BeyWheelz. He cared enough to become the chairmen of DREAM in order to watch over the growth of BeyWheelers everyday. He also enjoys watching people battle and is eager to see the world championships every year. After Judgment Bey, he is revealed to be power hungry and insane, wanting to recruit Team Estrella as the new Dominators to take over the other world of Beys. Plot Before Beywheelz Ryan was once a professional Beywheeler, but grew too powerful for normal people to challenge. Seeking to expand his knowledge of Beys, he discovers in ancient texts that there is another world with a type of Bey different from Beywheels. He resolves to find a way into this world to learn about their Beys. He eventually finds the gateway into the other world, deep in a jungle. But because Ryan did not fulfill certain conditions, which he would only discover later, the gate would not open for him. The gateway hits him with an electric shock instead, damaging his left hand and causing his eye to turn a redish color. He covered his damaged hand with a black glove, but the injuries left him unable to pick up a launcher, thus taking away his ability to wheel. It is at this point that Ryan retires from wheeling. He instead founds DREAM and the Dominators in order to fulfill the conditions needed to open the dimensional gate. BeyWheelz Ryan ran the Annual BeyWheelz world championship to see who was the number one wheeler and enjoyed the final match between Sho Tenma and Jin Ryu. He was very interested in commenting on each of there skills and after Sho won the match he was impressed by Team Estrella's taking of the final three. After the finals ended, Ryan commented on how he enjoyed the tournament and was eager to prepare the next Championships. Later after the world championships, a mysterious gang known as the Dominators attacked Destection City. With nobody even knowing who they are, they caused chaos throughout the city, but Leon later defeated one of their members, Gigante. With the Dominators causing trouble, Ryan and his assistants, Matthew and Lucy, couldn't get any information on them. This makes them question why strong bladers would appear at this point rather than appearing in official tournaments beforehand. A mysterious hologram later appears, showing Leaders Leader A and Leader B, making fun of Ryan's accident and challenging Sho and Jin to a battle. Sho and Jin head to the battle, but Ryan warns them that it may be a trap, however, they both ignore him. After Sho and Jin loses the battle, he trusts Team Estrella to recruit strong Wheelers in order to save the future of BeyWheelz. Judgement Bey Begins! Judgement Bey has finally started, with the new recruits of Team Estrella, Estrella is going to defeat the Dominators once and for all, and stop their dangerous acts. Ryan then appears alongside his helpers, Matthew and Lucy, and discover that Covey shall battle first, and trusts Covey to win the first round, in which He does. In every battle, Ryan is shown to get excited and pumped up to see who wins, untill the semi-final round, where Jin battles the second strongest of the Dominators - Glen. Ryan appears to be not so excited, because if Team Estrella loses, DREAM will be controlled by The Dominators, but inside, he doesn't feel so scared. After Jin defeats Glen in a intense match, Ryan trusts Sho, leader of Estrella to win Judgement Bey, but another mysterious person appears and talks to The Dominators, who appears to be the leader. Sho manages to use his Bey Spirit and defeats Odin in a battle, but Leader A & B suddenly confront Team Estrella, and so does Ryan, but they later reveal that Lucy and Matthew are working for the Dominators, and not just that, Ryan requests Team Estrella to join the Dominators! Secrets Revealed Ryan confronts Sho and Co and answers many questions, he later reveals the shocking truth, he created The Dominators and Team Estrella at the same time! He shocks Sho and the others, but he also tells the real truth why he has done that. Ryan tells Sho and Co that he once found a book talking about another world. He explains that he went into a jungle and discovered a gate to another world, with a "different type Of Bey. Ryan entered a cave, where he managed to unlock the gate, however, he touched a mysterious pillar and later got his left hand electrocuted. Ryan then lost the use of his left hand, and covered the damage with a black glove. Ryan tells that he created both teams to find a strong Wheeler, a Wheeler who can take his place and use his Bey, Claw Shredder Kerbecs. Ryan then asks Team Estrella to join him to take over the other world, and leaves Team Estrella with the decision. The Final Battle Of BeyWheelz! Team Estrella arrives in the building of DREAM, where they actually reveal that they refuse to take over the other world, and plan on taking down The Dominators once and for all. Ryan sends his minions, and the other Dominators, and even his assistants, Matthew and Lucy to battle Team Estrella. Sho then makes it to the top of the building, and is carried to a unknown room, where he confronts Ryan, but soon enough, Odin appears and challenges Sho! Odin challenges Sho once again, but Ryan tells Odin to step aside, he opens a pillar, and electrocutes himself once again, but this time, his hand is seen with a mechanical arm. Ryan unleashes Kerbecs, and uses his Special Move, Hound Of Darkness and defeats Odin easily. The true battle then begins, with Sho facing off with Ryan and his deadly Wheel Kerbecs. Sho's Pegasus is then played with and is losing to Ryan, Sho then thinks it's over, but he uses the power of his teammates, and the power of Wheelers everywhere to unleash a new Special Move - Cosmic Estrella. The powerful move then defeats the dark Cerberus and throws Ryan to the electrical pillar. The Dominators have been defeated, and the dark skies then clear up, revealing a light. A new world has begun, and evil has been defeated. BeyWheelz *'Claw Shredder Kerbecs': Ryan's BeyWheel, based off the Kerbecs series of Beyblades. As he no longer competes, Ryan's Beywheel is embedded in a trophy that rests on his office desk. However, in his battle against Sho, he uses it once more in conjunction with his metal arm. During this battle, Ryan claims Kerbecs was the strongest Power Type Bey ever created. Special move *'Howling Darkness': First used in A New World, Kerbecs wraps itself in a purple and dark hued aura before slamming into its opponent. BeyWheelz Battles Appearances BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade *01. New Generation *02. The Dominators Attack *03. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle! *06. The Judgement Bey Begins *07. The Law of the Dominators *10. Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit *11. The Shocking Truth *12. The Wheeler Bond *13. A New World Gallery Ryan.jpg Ryan 2.jpg Ryan 3.jpg djt.jpg|Ryan working xvh.jpg|Ryan using his power hyj.jpg|Ryan happy kvh.jpg|Ryan serious Trivia *He appears to be the BeyWheelz counterpart of Damian Hart. **Similarly, Ryan could be the BeyWheelz counterpart of Hikaru Hasama; both suffered an accident which forced them to give up the sport and take up a role in their official sanctioning body. *In his personal stadium box, the image of the Hades Kerbecs facebolt rests above his chair. *It was originally thought that he had Heterochromia iridium because of his multi-colored eyes. It is later revealed that his left eye turned red due to damage he sustained in his accident. The left eye later returned to green after he was electrocuted when he lost to Sho. The reason for this is still unknown. Category:Featured articles Category:Male Category:BeyWheelz Characters Category:Villains